


A Man Worth Loving

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, bit of angst, relationship start, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Having been alone for so long, It was inevitable he would fall. However he doesn't quite think he's worth you.





	

You hummed as you cooked, feeling the heat of the stove on your face. Hanzo watched the happiness radiating from you as you looked back at him. He wasn't sure that he deserved you, you were normal. Destined for a life of peace, never meant to know the horrors he inflicted.

“You don't have any allergies, right?” you asked and Hanzo gave a start, unused to someone caring enough to remember what he said.

“That…” that feeling of inadequacy was back, “is correct.”

You smiled and he felt that urge again, to press his lips against yours. He coughed into his clenched fist, you looking at him in concern.

“Are you getting sick?” you murmured, hand moving to check his temperature.

He flinched back from your touch and sadness flickered across your face, your hand dropping slowly. He felt guilt flash through him and he picked your grab hand up, resting it on his forehead. Your face picked up and suddenly became serious.

“It doesn't feel like a fever,” your eyebrows furrowed together returning back to the stove to turn off the heat.

You quickly moved the streaming food to two plates, handing one to Hanzo. He murmured thanks as he started eating, so much better than the convenience food he's been living on for years. You settled next to him, eating your own food.

A comfortable silence settled over you, however, Hanzo was stewing in his thoughts. His feelings for you had grown from the obligation he felt when you patched him up, becoming more and more intense everyday.

He found his thoughts are plagued by you, wondering how your body would feel against his. What the taste of your lips would be.

It disgusted him, not that you are detestable. Far from it, he thought you were one of the most beautiful things he's seen. But that he would sully you with his own sin. He was a monster beyond words, especially thinking of you the way he did.

“Hanzo,” you rested your hand on his shoulder, “are you alright?

He stopped himself from leaning into your touch watching your nibble on your bottom lip as you thought. You looked away, blush painting your cheeks as a thought came to mind. You pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, Hanzo getting flustered.

“I’m here if you want to talk,” you said, looking down and his patience wore thin.

He pulled you close, his lips smashing against yours. Your eyes opened in surprise but quickly returned it, craving this just as much as he has. Your hands gently rest on his shoulders as he desperately kissed you.

The two of you panted as he pulled away, a light brush painting your face. As he realised what he did, he backed up and ran away. You were left there standing there, still feeling the burn of lips pressed against his.

A few days later he returned in the middle of the night, you waking up to see him staring at you. You tiredly blinked at him as his body slumped over, Hanzo the very look of a man who didn’t want to run from this anymore. You moved to the side and he quickly crawled into the bed next to you.

“Please,” he finally murmured as you curled up into his chest, pressing a kiss to the warm flesh, “Let me pretend that you feel the same way.”

“You don’t have to pretend,” you responded, “I love you, I have for a while.”

He made a choked noise and buried his face into your hair, breathing in your scent. He kept awake, watching you fall asleep and keeping an eye on you through the night.


End file.
